Our slighty crazy family
by YaoiAngelForLife
Summary: a short story i came up with. Shunsuke has an important question. Riju wonders where his relationship is going. ShunsukexChisato RijuxKakeru also lots of ShunsukexRiju friendship moments because i love thier friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**so this is just something i came up with btw Riju and Shunsuke are 18 Kakeru is 23 and Chisato is 36 just so you know.**

* * *

"Riju, Shunsuke dinners ready" Chisato shouted to the two teenage boys upstairs. Not even a minute later he heard two pairs of feet make thier way downstairs.

"Smells good papa" Riju said sitting at the table. Shunsuke gave Chisato a quick kiss before sitting down aswell. Riju couldn't help but smile.

He loved the fact his papa and his best friend had gotten together. It meant Shunsuke was a part of thier family, and honestly Riju loved Shunsuke like he was family.

Shunsuke was an amazing friend to Riju, He would always make Riju laugh or be there to comfort him if he had a fight with Kakeru and in return Riju would comfort him if Shunsuke had a fight with Chisato then go comfort his papa (although fights rarely happened between both couples and if they did it would be all over within a day).

During dinner the family of three talked about anything that came into thier minds. Riju never failed to notice that Shunsuke and his papa were holding hands under the table or the fact Shunsuke was nervously playing with a box in his pocket with his other hand.

Riju smiled again thinking over what Shunsuke had told him up in his room. He couldn't wait to see the look on his papa's face.

After everyone had ate Chisato cleared the table as the two boys went to the living room. Shunsuke looked nervous as hell. Riju noticed this and patted the taller boys arm.

"It's gonna be wonderful, don't worry he will say yes I'm sure" Riju whispered so his papa wouldn't hear him.

"positive?" Shunsuke asked.

"Positive, trust me papa loves you and this will make him so happy" Riju reasurred him.

"What about you? How do you feel about it?" Shunsuke felt the need to ask, Riju was his best friend afterall it's bound to be wierd for him.

"Honestly? I couldn't be happier about it! two of my faveroute poeple in this world will be happy and that makes me happy! I only wish Kakeru would hurry up and do it" Riju said the last bit with a sigh.

Shunsuke patted his back. "He will one day soon trust me" Shunsuke said and that made Riju smile again.

Chisato choose that moment to walk into the living room. "What are you two whispering about?" Chisato asked. Panic came across Shunsukes face but luckily Riju already had a plan.

"Just about graduation papa, I was nervous about my speech and Shunsuke was just telling me I'll be okay" Riju said.

"Well he's right, don't worry about it too much you will just stress yourself out" Chisato said with a smile then kissed Shunsukes cheek.

"You're right papa. Graduation day is going to be the best because I'm going to have the three poeple I love most with me" Riju smiled widely.

"Wait three? ohh no there is now way that swine is going! It's nothing to do with him" Chisato said being overprotective.

"But papa I want him to be there I love him and it would be even more specail if I had all the poeple I love with me" Riju said with his best Innocent face he knew always got him what he wanted but Chisato still looked hestitant.

"Come on Chisato-san, I want you to be there not just for Riju but because I love you and Riju is right for me if I have you and Riju there then it's gonna be really specail" Shunsuke said with a smile then kissed his lovers forehead.

"Okay I guess he can be there if means that much to you Riju" Chisato said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you papa, I love you" Riju said hugging him. Chisato just gave a small chuckle.

"I love you too Riju" Chisato replied. The trio then talked about graduation. What to do afterwards. They settled on going to resturant to celebrate even Kakeru was aloud to come (Although Shunsuke had to talk Chisato into it)

"Wonderful I'm gonna call Kakeru to tell him" Riju said but before heading towards the door he gave Shunsuke a look that said 'do it now' then left the room.

Once he was out the room Chisato snuggled into Shunsuke. They tried not to be lovey dovey around him as they didn't want him to feel left out. Shunsuke wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He decided Riju was right. Now was as good as time as ever.

"Uhh Chisato-san?" He said.

"Hmm" Chisato replied.

"I uhh have to ask an important question" Shunsuke said.

"What's wrong" Chisato said sitting up to get a better look at his boyfriends face.

"Nothing just uhh sit there" Shunsuke got off the couch and took one of Chisato hands in his.

"Chisato-san I have loved you for as long as I can remember but I thought never in a million years will you ever go out with me but then that day you saw me at the gate and you told me about liking my work even though you didn't know it was me at the time but then you found out and I confessed everything then to my complete horror you rejected me but later you finally addmitted to loving me. You're like this beacon of light guiding me through the darkness, you are amazing and for bizzare reason you choose to let me love you and if i can convince you to keep doing that then everything is gonna be okay"

"Ohh Shunsuke" Chisato said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Wait theres more...Well we have been going out for three years now and I think we are both ready for this" Shunsuke got down on one knee and pulled out a box and Chisato's eyes widened " Chisato-san will you marry me?" Shunsuke said opening the box it was just a simple gold ring with a white band round it.

Chisato couldn't say anything so he just nodded before finally getting out "Yes of course I will marry you" Chisato said before throwing himself into Shunsuke's arms kissing him. Shunsuke placed the ring on Chisato's finger.

Chisato was so happy he was getting everything he ever wanted. "Is it safe to come in? I mean you guys arn't doing it or anything" Came Riju's voice from the other side of the door. Usaully Chisato would have scouled his son for saying such a thing but he was too happy right now.

Shunsuke laughed. "No you can come in Riju" He said. Riju ran in and hugged both men at the same time.

"I'm so happy for you both now Shunsuke will be a real part of this family" Riju said.

"I can't wait to start planning" Chisato said.

"Me either I love you, Both of you and I promise I will look after both of you as both of you are my life" Shunsuke said.

"We love you too Shunsuke" Both smaller men said at the same time

* * *

**so whaddya think? this is gonna be a short story the idea randomly came to me hope you like it and review please also should i do a sex scene? I'v never written one before but i might try it. this Yaoi deserves more fanfics!**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so you guys wanted more? heres more this is only gonna be about 5 chapters but trust me i have another story planned for this Yaoi! **

* * *

The next day Riju and Kakeru were walking across the park holding hands. Kakeru listened closely as the younger male was explaining everything that had happened the night before.

"It was so sweet and romantic, Papa looked really happy ohh did I tell you he's letting you come to my graduation after celebration? Shunsuke helped talk him into it" Riju said. Kakeru smiled at his adorable little boyfriend.

"That's great Riju" Kakeru said smiling he was glad Chisato was coming to terms about his and Riju's relationship. Riju only smiled wider.

Riju looked at all the children playing at the park and couldn't help but smile all the children were so cute. The couple continued to walk through the park

Riju started to wonder where his and Kakeru's relationship was going. Kakeru hadn't really hinted that he wanted to get married to Riju which made Riju sad. Riju loved Kakeru and wanted to get married to him, He and Kakeru have been together almost as long as his papa and Shunsuke so why weren't they moving any further forward?

Riju wondered about this until he spotted some swings, His eyes lit up excitedly as though he was a little kid.

"Kakeru, please push me on the swing" He said excitedly, Kakeru just laughed at his boyfriends cuteness.

"Sure Riju, Lets go" Kakeru said leading his small boyfriend over to the swings. Riju sat on the swing and Kakeru started to push him gently.

"Higher Kakeru" Riju yelled in an enthusiastic voice, Kakeru laughed and started pushing a little higher. Riju was enjoying himself and swung his legs to give Kakeru a little help. After about ten minutes Riju declared he wanted off so Kakeru stopped the swing.

The two men then grabbed each others hands and intertwined their fingers and continued their way home slowly, enjoying the time they had alone together as both knew the next few months were going to be hectic with graduation and the wedding.

**~ Meanwhile with Shunsuke and Chisato~**

Shunsuke was sitting on the couch,waiting for his lover who was getting a notebook to start planning. Soon Chisato entered the living room with a notebook and pen in hand.

"So where do you want to have the wedding? I mean we can't have it in a church for obvious reasons" Chisato said.

"Hmm well i was thinking somewhere outside? I mean we are planning to get married in august that's the summer time so we don't have to worry about it raining or it being to cold" Shunsuke said with a smile. Chisato clasped his hands together and stared at his boyfriend with adorement in his eyes.

"That's perfect Shunsuke, You always have great idea's" Chisato said smiling. Shunsuke blushed a little which you would only be able to see if you squinted.

"Oh you're so adorable" Shunsuke said. He smiled when he saw the pink tint on his boyfriends cheek.

"It's true i mean look at the Mizuki series, It was a big hit" Chisato said kissing Shunsuke.

Shunsuke kissed back, running his tongue across the older mans lip asking for entry which of course was granted. Their tongues danced together and Shunsuke ran his hands up and down Chisato's back. Chisato moaned quietly and tangled a hand in Shunsuke's hair and pulled on it. Shunsuke gasped at the slight pain and tightened his grip pulling Chisato closer so their body's were pressed together. Chisato laid down on the couch pulling Shunsuke with him never breaking the kiss.

Shunsuke reached down and rubbed his lover through his jeans making Chisato moan louder and pushed his hips upwards making Shunsuke groan. Shunsuke unbuttoned Chisato's jeans. The older man lifted his hips and let the jeans get pulled completely off him. His shirt was also off within a matter of seconds. Shunsuke already had both his jeans and shirt off so both men where in their underwear, which were in the process of being taking off as well.

Soon both men where completely naked. Shunsuke temporarily left Chisato to get the lube he soon returned and put some on his cock.

"Ready Chisato-san?" Shunsuke whispered seductively.

"Yes, Shunsuke I'm ready" Chisato whispered.

Shunsuke pushed himself into Chiasto slowly, The older man winced with the little pain he got. Shunsuke noticed and instantly felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry , I love you" Shunsuke whispered.

"It's okay Shunsuke, It's always going to hurt but it's worth it, To be connected to you in this way" Chisato said pulling Shunsuke down for a kiss. The younger man started to move. Chisato moaned.

Shunsuke started off at a slow pace but got faster. Both men were moaning, groaning and panting out each others names. Soon Chisato felt himself get close and started thrusting upwards.

Shunsuke was close as well and started going faster and harder. Chisato came first moaning his lovers name and gripping on to Shunsukes back leaving claw marks. Shunsuke thrust a couple more times then came, Chisato's name escaping his lips. Both men stayed still for a moment looking in to each others eyes seeing the love the other held for for them.

Shunsuke pulled out and rolled over pulling Chisato close to him. Chisato laid his head on Shunsuke's chest hearing the younger mans heartbeat.

"I really do love you Shunsuke , With all my heart" Chisato said. Shunsuke smiled.

"I love you too Chisato-san" Shunsuke said.

"I'm so glad it's you I'm marrying, You are a wonderful man, I think Riju is really happy too" Chisato said smiling.

"Ohh i know he is, He couldn't hide his happiness when i told him i was proposing, He acutely helped me get the courage to do it" Shunsuke said.

"Wait. You told him before you did it?" Chistao said moving his body so he could face his lover. He had his arms across Shunsuke's chest and his head resting on them.

"Well i had to tell someone, It was killing me keeping it locked up so when i came over and said i needed to ask Riju about homework i was really going to tell him about it" Shunsuke said

*FLASHBACK"

Shunsuke made his way upstairs to his best friends room. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Came a voice from the other side. Shunsuke opened the door and saw his best friend sitting on the floor playing a video game. Riju paused the game and looked towards the door to his his tall best friend standing there looking nervous

"Shunsuke whats the matter?" Riju asked with concern filling his voice. Shunsuke walked in more and closed the door.

"Riju, You are my closest friend which is why i am trusting you with this secret" Shunsuke said after a minute

"What is it Shunsuke, You can tell me anything" Riju said.

Shunsuke took a deep breath and went into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, Riju looked at it confused but soon caught on as Shunsuke opened the box.

"I am planning to propose to your father, But I'm scared he will say no" Shunsuke said in a shaky voice. Riju smiled wide, This was perfect. He, Chisato and Shunsuke would be a real family but as he realized what the second part of Shunsukes confession was he looked at the tsller boy as if he was crazy.

"What do you mean you're scared he will say no?" Shunsuke was taken back by Riju's outburst "Papa loves you! Of course He'll say yes! I have never seen him happier than when he is with you. You have made him really happy, He is always talking about you when you're not here, saying how great you are and how wonderful you make him feel, Do it Shunsuke, Propose to papa, make him happier than he already is, We will be a proper family" Riju said. Shunsuke smiled at the shorter boy.

"Thank you Riju, You're right i should just go for it i mean whats the worse that could happen right?" Shunsuke said

"Exactly, You and papa were made for each other, And I for one am happy that you will be an official part of the family" Riju smiled. Shunsuke smiled back and hugged the smaller boy, Riju hugged back.

"I'm happy too" Shunsuke said releasing his grip.

"Riju, Shunsuke dinners ready" They heard a faint call. Riju looked his best friend in the eyes.

"do it tonight" Riju said.

"What?" Shunsuke said bewildered

"Tonight, do it tonight, Its the right time trust me" Riju said.

"Okay, I trust you" Shunsuke said. The two boys made thier way down stairs for dinner.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Wow, well I'm glad he convinced you" Chisato said.

Shunsuke chuckled " Me too, I knew he would thats partly the reason i went to him, You know what he's like once he gets an idea in his head he won't let it go" The taller man replied.

"Speaking of Riju he will be home any second so we better get dressed" Chisato said getting up and putting his clothes back on. Shunsuke followed suit and the two men got back to planning.

**~with Riju and Kakeru~**

Riju and Kakeru reached the front gate, Kakeru stopped and pulled Riju back.

"Kakeru?" Riju said with a worried voice. Kakeru only smiled and leaned down and kissed the younger male, Riju kissed back. Soon Kakeru pulled away smiling. Riju smiled back and the two men made their way inside.

Luckily Chisato and Shunsuke were dressed and were planning when the young couple entered the house.

"Hello Papa, Shunsuke, Hows planning going?" Riju asked.

"Very well, So far we have a venue, flowers and outfits" Chisato said smiling.

"Wow that's a lot, It sounds like a fantastic wedding" Kakeru said. Chisato wanted to shout at his sons boyfriend for being in his house, Even more for seeing them hold hands but he had promised Shunsuke and Riju he would keep calm and let the couple be. So he bit his tongue and ecided to be polite.

"Thank you Kakeru, It will be" Chisato said politely. Riju smiled at his papa and mouthed a thank you. Shunsuke looked on approvingly very proud of his fiance for keeping calm.

"Oh we also managed to book that restaurant for the after graduation celebration" Shunsuke added.

"Awesome, Well we will let you two get back to planning, Come on Kakeru lets go up to my room" Riju said dragging Kakeru upstairs before his father could say anything (although he heard yelling and Shunsuke calming his father down).

Once safely inside Riju's room, Kakeru trapped Riju between himself and the wall. He leaned down and roughly kissed the shorter boy. Riju kissed back and opened his mouth to let Kakeru's tongue in and vice versa. Riju pulled away before it went to far.

"Kakeru we can't, Not with my papa down stairs" Riju said apologetically.

"It's okay Riju, I understand, I only wanted a little make out session" Kakeru said.

"Oh well that's okay" Riju said leaning up and kissing the older man.

* * *

**well that's another chapter wrapped up hope you all like it. I'm surprised by the response this story got i never knew an idea i had while in the shower could be so popular. I love each and every one review. Is the sex scene okay? its the second one I've written and hopefully its okay. Thank you all here is a Yaoi cookie for every reader and reviewer. **


	3. Chapter 3

Riju practiced his speech one last time before turning in. It was the day before graduation and to say he was terrified was an understatement but his papa, Kakeru and Shunsuke had assured him he'd be okay.

A lot was happening that week, For one He and Shunsuke were graduating, Shunsuke was moving in the day after and they still had lots of planning to do for the wedding.

Riju sighed and got under the covers and pulled them up to his chin all the while wishing his boyfriend was there with him (Although he knew his father would never allow it but Riju had a plan to let Kakeru secretly stay while his papa and Shunsuke were on their honeymoon.

Riju closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~the next morning~**

"Riju, It's time to wake up" Chisato said gently shaking his son. Riju groaned before remembering what day it was, Graduation day. He jumped out of bed.

"Oh my god, I'm graduating today" Riju said excitedly. Chisato smiled.

"Yep you are, so hurry up and get ready Shunsuke's already here" Chisato said smiling a little.

"Already here? Pfft i bet he never left last night" Riju said before thinking.

"I'm gonna let you away with that one since it's your graduation day" Chisato said not really caring. Riju just laughed and started getting his clothes out.

Chisato sighed and walked down stairs, Where his boyfriend was waiting for him.

Shunsuke smiled when he saw Chisato enter the kitchen, He went up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. Chisato leaned back against Shunsuke's chest, giving a happy sigh.

Shunsuke leaned down and started to kiss Chisato's neck, Chisato groaned and tilted his head giving Shunsuke more skin to work with. Shunsuke softly bit and sucked the skin making Chisato give a soft moan. Shunsuke continued kissing his neck and let his hand travel under Chisato's top.

"Oi! You two, If you are going to do stuff like that do it in your bedroom!" Came Riju's voice from the door. Chisato pushed Shunsuke away.

"Riju! It isn't what it looks like, I had a bug on my neck and Shunsuke was just hel-"

"Papa" Riju interrupted "I'm not naive you know, I was only joking" Riju said laughing.

"I guess so" Chisato said. He hesitated to say the next part but Shunsuke had said it would make Riju happy and honestly that's all Chisato wanted "A-and U-um i-if you want K-kakeru can s-stay over tonight, Shunsuke and I got a hotel room" Chisato said. Riju's face lit up like a christmas tree and he ran to hug his papa.

"Thank you. Papa, You do not know how much this means to me" Riju said hugging his papa before vanishing upstairs to call Kakeru and tell him.

"I'm proud of you Chisato-san" Shunsuke said wrapping his arms around his smaller lover again. Chisato leaned back again and closed his eyes.

His life was perfect, His son was in a happy relationship and he was coming to terms with it finally, Chisato himself was in a happy relationship and was getting married in a month and his lover was moving in tomorrow. He couldn't be happier. Turning around he gave his lover a peck on the lips before shrugging out of the embrace and made breakfast.

Shunsuke let Chisato break free and sat down at the table watching his older lover cook while making small talk with him. Riju came down smiling and sat down across from Shunsuke.

"You still nervous about your speeech?" Shunsuke said to his best friend.

"Of coarse i am, I practiced lots last night so hopefully i won't muck it up" Riju said worried.

"You won't stop worrying, You will be fine" Shunsuke said smiling a bit. Chisato smiled at the two younger men who he loved with all his heart.

After breakfast they all helped clean up and all three headed to the school where Kakeru was meeting them. They talked about the wedding and Riju asked if they had picked a place for their honeymoon yet and found out they hadn't which gave Riju an idea as to what to get them for a wedding gift.

When they got to the entrance Riju spotted Kakeru and ran towards his boyfriend for a hug.

Chisato smiled at how happy his son looked. Shunsuke noticed this and took the older mans hand and squeezed it before letting go before anyone could see it.

"I'm glad you're finally excepting their relationship, It makes Riju really happy" Shunsuke said smiling.

"I know, Thats why i went with your idea to rent a hotel room for us and let Kakeru stay over with Riju, All i want is for you and Riju to be happy then I'll be happy" Chisato said. Shunsuke smiled.

"I love you Chisato-San" Shunsuke whispered.

"I love you too Shunsuke" Chisato whispered back and the two went inside the school for the ceremony to begin.

As neither Chisato nor Kakeru where students they had to sit with the rest of the parents, Next to each other, The word awkward doesn't even cover it.

Chisato sighed, He had to talk to Kakeru and this will most likely be the only time he can. So he took a deep breath and started.

"Kakeru?" He started

"Yeah?" Kakeru replied

"I want you to know that i accept that you are going out with my son, Just promise to love him and take care of him. He is one of the most important people in my life and i just want to make sure that he is well looked after, You seem like the perfect person to do that so i am trusting you" Chisato said offering the younger man a smile.

Kakeru smiled back "Thank you Chisato, I promise to always love him and take care of him A-and i acutely wanted to ask you something" Kakeru said nervously.

"What did you want to ask me?" Chisato said.

"W-well i was going to ask for Riju's hand in marriage and i now its tradition to ask the father first s-so Chisato can you please give your blessing for me to propose to him" Kakeru said nervously. Chisato looked away, Was he really ready to give his son up? Is Kakeru the right person? The answer to the latter was yes but the first question...He didn't know. 'It would make Riju so happy' He thought.

"Only if you promise to always be faithful to him and never hurt him in anyway, To always love him and cherish him he is very special, You also have to promise to protect him from any harm" Chisato said looking down.

"I promise to never hurt Riju, To always be there for him and I will never look at anybody they way i look at him, I only have eyes for him, I promise to cherish him and make sure he knows he is special, I love him to much to let him get hurt, I would die for him before i let anybody harm him" Kakeru said sincerely.

"Okay, You have my blessing to ask my son to marry you" Chisato said quietly.

Kakeru smiled widely " Thank you Chisato, You won't regret this, I promise"

Chisato smiled back "I know, I was just being overprotective"

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats the ceremony is about to begin" Came an announcement. Chisato and Kakeru looked foward and waited for their lovers to get their diploma's

After about half an hour, Half of the seniors had been called up. Riju and Shunsuke were still to be called.

" Sakaki Shunsuke" The headmaster called and Shunsuke walked up and accepted his diploma and stood with the rest of his class mates. Chisato looked on proud and smiled and clapped. Shunsuke caught his eye and winked at him causing Chisato to blush. Kakeru muffled a laugh making Chisato glare at him slightly.

A few other students were called until finally "And now Takatsukasa Riju will say a few words" The headmaster said. Riju nervously approached the the microphone, His eyes desperately seeking out his father and his lover , Wanting to look at them so he wouldn't be so nervous. Finally finding them and seeing his papa give him the thumbs up and his boyfriend blow him a kiss Riju took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

Nothing came out, He tried to speak but was frozen with fear. He choked he couldn't believe it, Too embarrassed he ran backstage were he collapsed down to the floor, He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried into them silently.

He disappointed his papa, Shunsuke and Kakeru, They all believed in him and yet he choked! He cried some more then felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see his best friend, A boy he considered family, The only friend who stuck by him. He looked away mistaking Shunsuke's concerned look for a disappointing one.

"Riju, What happened?" Shunsuke said.

" I-i-i don't know, I had it ready and then i just choked" Riju said

"Riju, It's okay everyone gets stage fright" Shunsuke said

"b-b-but i mucked up and everyone thought i could do it but i knew i couldn't" Riju said quietly

"Who said you couldn't do it? You can still do it just imagine everyone in their underwear or imagine it's just you in your room practicing" Riju smiled, Shunsuke was right he could do it.

"Okay, lets go" Riju said standing up. Shunsuke stood up too and walked out behind Riju. Riju walked back up to the microphone and Shunsuke stood beside him giving him a reassuring smile. Riju again seeked out Chisato and Kakeru and quickly found them both had concerned looks.

"Uhh sorry about that a little stage fright but I'm over it now" Riju gave a nervous laugh before continuing "Anyway, I stand here today with the rest of my classmates and look into the audience, I see the proud faces of family members or friends or whoever came here. High school is over now, What we thought was important may not be important anymore, Some of us are off to collage while others are moving straight on to working, Some are even taking a big step in their lives, Soon all this will just be a distant memory that you can laugh at, You may have to be reminded of the fun times you had with your friends or the people you hung out with or experiences you had, Because high school is full of experiences, How many of you remember your first kiss? I do but maybe years from now i won't and that will be the same for all of us. My high school experience couldn't have been better and I'm happy that I'm ready to take a step into the real world now, So if my classmates will join me in throwing our hats in the air to moving on in life" Riju finished. Everyone clapped as Riju and Shunsuke joined their classmates again.

"Ladies and gentlemen our senior class of 2014" The headmaster said and all the student threw their caps in the air and cheered. Riju and Shunsuke looked to their lovers to see proud looks on their faces. Both teens looked at each other before blowing their lover a kiss. Chisato blushed while Kakeru pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket making Riju blush.

all in all it was the perfect graduation.

* * *

**longest chapter yet (but the wedding one will be longer) I have already planned a sequel to this. I must say i went aww during this and so did my girlfriend, who btw proposed to me yesterday :D of coarse i said yes because i love her soo much we have been going out since we were 14 (we are now 18) poeple say you won't end up with your high school, sweetheart but i did. some poeple don't aprove of us getting married as we are both girls but i don't care, I love her and she loves me and she likes Yaoi (infact we sometimes compare ourselfs to yaoi couples because we are wierd that way :P We have even disscussed who would be the seme and who would be the uke if we were two guys (i got the uke because eapparntly im small and cute and all uke's are small and cute appartnly) sorry rambling anyway review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

The graduation celebration was going great so far. They were seated at a table at the back next to a window so they got a fantastic view of the stars out the window.

Chisato looked at the time and sighed. "Well it's getting late Shunsuke and I should go now if we want to get to the hotel" Chisato said trying not to sound nervous.

"You're right Chisato-san , We'll see you two later" Shunsuke said grabbing his coat, Chisato done the same before turning to Riju.

"Look the door as soon as you two get in I have a key incase we decide to come back early, Don't answer the door or phone to anyone. I set the dvd player up so you can watch some dvd's " Chisato said to his son.

"Don't worry papa I'll be safe Kakeru will be with me" Riju said. Kakeru smiled at him.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow remember you need to be ready by twelve because we're helping Shunsuke move all his stuff in" Chisato reminded Riju.

"Yes papa see you tomorrow" Riju said.

"See you tomorrow Riju" Chisato said before Shunsuke took his hand and dragged him out.

"Wanna go home now?" Kakeru asked Riju.

"Sure lets go" The younger male said grabbing his hand.

The two walked to Riju's house hand in hand in silence.

Soon the were at the front gate, Riju walked ahead of Kakeru and unlocked the door stepping in and taking off his shoes faintly hearing his boyfriend do the same.

"Shall i put a dvd in?" Riju asked looking back.

"Sure I'll get a blanket from your room and we can snuggle a little" Kakeru said watching as Riju blushed.

"Umm sure sounds fun said trying to choose a dvd as Kakeru got a blanket from Riju's room and went down to the couch were Riju was already sitting with the remote. Kakeru smiled and sat beside his boyfriend draping the blanket over both of them. Riju snuggled into Kakeru's sideand Kakeru put an arm around him.

"comfortable?" Kakeru asked the pink haired man. Riju nodded and pressed play. Kakeru smiled as he saw that Riju picked out a horror movie. It always gave Riju an excuse to cuddle in to Kakeru because he was scared.

Half way through the movie Kakeru titled Riju's head up and kissed him. Riju kissed back opening his mouth as an invitation for Kakeru's tongue. Kakeru slipped his tongue in Riju's mouth making sure to explore every last bit. Riju gave a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Kakeru's neck, Kakeru gripped Riju's waist and picked the smaller boy up and settled him so Riju was straddling his waist.

"Marry me"

Riju froze with shock. He pulled away, He looked Kakeru straight in the eye to see the older male was completely serous. Riju smiled widley.

"Yes" Riju finally whispered. Kakeru smiled and kissed Riju again.

"Sorry I don't have a ring yet i was planning to propose to you next week but I couldn't stop myself, I promise i will have a ring for you next week" Kakeru said.

"I don't care that you don't have a ring i just wanna marry you" Riju said.

"I wanna marry you too" Kakeru said, Soon both males were kissing again. Tugging at each others clothes needing to feel each other. Soon bith males were naked. Riju was lying on the couch Kakeru hanging over him. Kakeru slipped in and waited a moment for Riju to adjust. Riju gave a sharp gasp but soon gave Kakeru the signal to start moving.

Kakeru went at a slow paste but slowly got faster making Riju moan louder each time. Soon both men came. They snuggled up on the couch and fell asleep completely naked.

* * *

**meanwhile at the hotel**

Chisato unlocked the the hotel room and quickly pulled Shunsuke inside. As soon as the door was closed the two men kissed eachother letting their tongues battle for dominance. Chisato pulled Shunsuke towards the bed never breaking the kiss.

"Eager are we?" Shunsuke whispered against Chisato's lips as the smaller male pulled him onto the bed.

"What can I say? I'm just excited to spend the night with my Fiance without having to worry about how loud I'm being since i got us a soundproof room" Chisato said kissing Shunsuke again.

Shunsuke reached down and rubbed Chisato through his jeans making the older man moan softly. Both men had removed their shirts and were now working on each others jeans. Soon they were both just in their boxers, Shunsuke kissed Chisato's neck, biting and sucking it until he left a mark that would surely be there for a while.

Chisato moaned and took off his boxers, Shunsuke soon followed.

"The lube is in the bag" Chisato said. Shunsuke nodded and went to get the lube. Soon Shunsuke returned and coated his fingers with the lube before sticking one in Chisato. Chisato moaned as Shunsuke worked his finger in and out. Shunsuke added a second finger moving them in a scissor motion.

"M-more S-shunksuke i need more" Chisato moaned. Shunsuke pulled his fingers out and replaced them with something bigger. He swftly entered his older lover. Chisato moaned in pain and pleasure. Shunsuke waited a moment for Chisato to adjust waiting for his lover to give the signal.

After Chisato gave a nod, Shunsuke started to move Chisato moaned with every thrust. Chisato wrapped his legs around Shunsuke's waist making him go deeper. Shunsuke groaned and went faster making Chisato moan louder. Chisato was close already and could feel that Shunsuke was close as well. With couple more thrust Chisato cam screaming Shunsuke's name. Shunsuke came just after his lovers name came out as a moan from his lips.

Shunsuke pulled out of Chisato and lay next to him pulling Chisato close to him. Chisato snuggled into him.

"Give me a minute to get my breath back then we will go for round two in the shower" Chisato said. Shunsuke smirked and kissed the top of the blonds head.

**later that night**

It turns out round two in the shower turned into two rounds in the shower then another one on the bed. Shunsuke and Chisato were now lying on the bed both completely tired from all of their love making.

"This was a great idea Shunsuke, I've had the best night" Chisato said.

"Me to Chisato-san but we better get to sleep if we are to be up early tomorrow" Shunsuke said.

"You're right Shunsuke good night, I love you" Chisato said before drifting off to sleep.

Shunsuke just chuckled quietly " I love you too Chisato-san, Goodnight my love" Shunsuke said kissing Chisato's forehead before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him.

* * *

**The next morning**

Riju woke up to his phone alarm going off, He groand before trying to reach over to shut it off, but since he is so small he couldn't reach and nearly fell off luckily Kakeru managed to catch him before he did.

"Careful" Kakeru winked at him, Riju blushed then pouted once Kakeru managed to get the phone no problem and shut off the alarm. Once Kakeru saw Riju's face he laughed and kissed the pout away, Soon that one simple kiss turned into a make out session and soon both males were lost in each other.

They didn't hear the door open..

Chisato opened the door and let Shunsuke in. He shut the door behind himself. They were met with utter silence.

"Do you think they are still asleep?" Shunsuke asked. Chisato opened his mouth to speak but was uninterrupted by a loud moan. Chisato went red before he buried his face in Shunsuke chest groaning in embarrassment Shunsuke chuckled before wrapping his arms around his blonde lover.

" I guess that's a no" Shunsuke muttered to himself .

"What do I do? Do I interrupt them or leave them be?" Chisato said slightly muffled. Shunsuke thought for a moment if they interrupted them that would be embarrassing for everybody but if they leave them be Chisato would have to listen to his son moan and honestly Shunsuke knew Chisato wouldn't be able to handle that. Then he came up with a brilliant idea.

"Maybe we can do both" Shunsuke said

"Huh? How?" Chisato asked utterly confused.

"Well we sneak back out and walk down a block then I will text Riju to let him know we are on our way then we will slowly walk back, That way no one gets humiliated and Kakeru might still be alive by tomorrow" Shunsuke said then winced when he heard another moan. Chisato groaned again.

"You always know what do to Shunsuke, I'm glad you're here I don't think i would be able to handle it by myself" Chisato said. Shunsuke smiled before grabbing his lovers hand and going back outside. They walked down a block then Shunsuke quickly texted Riju to let him know they were close. They waited until Shunsuke got a reply back.

"Okay he said that's fine come one now let's walk back slowly" Shunsuke said. Chisato nodded and grabbed Shunsuke's hand intertwining their fingers. They walked slowly back to the house.

Shunsuke smiled when he felt the ring on Chisato's hand, The ring he put there almost two months ago. He couldn't believe he was marrying Chisato, The person that was in his dreams, The person he loved so much. He has everything he wanted since he was fifteen. Shunsuke was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice they were at the gate until Chisato called out to him.

"Huh?" Shunsuke said still half dazed. Chisato gave a small laugh.

"You were day dreaming" Chisato said

"Ohh sorry" Shunsuke said apologetically.

"Its okay, What were you thinking about anyway?" Chisato asked opening the door.

"You Shunsuke replied simply smirking when Chisato blushed.

"You're sweet" Chisato said leaning up to kiss his tall boyfriend. Shunsuke smiled and kissed back gently pushing his lover until his back hit a wall. There tongues danced with each other. Chisato pushed Shunsuke away slightly. Shunsuke only smiled before stealing one last kiss and going into the living room.

Chisato followed and was relieved to find that both Riju and Kakeru were fully clothed and were sitting on the couch watching tv. Riju had his head leaning against Kakeru's shoulder.

"Ohh hey papa, Shunsuke" Riju said

"Hey Riju" Shunsuke replied

"Hello Riju" Chisato said "Right come on lets get all of Shunsuke's stuff and move him in the van i hired is outside" Chisato aid ushering everyone out.

"I'll leave you to it" Kakeru said getting ready to leave.

"Umm you don't have to, I mean you can help if you want, You can be useful for lifting heavy things" Chisato said.

"Okay, I'd love to help" Kakeru said. Riju smiled his papa was finally accepting his relationship now he didn't feel so scared about telling him about their engagement.

The whole day was spent moving all of Sunsuke's stuff in to their house. Chisato let Kakeru stay over again after Shunsuke talked him into it reassuring the blonde that Riju wouldn't do anything if they were in the next room.

"Everything's falling into place" Chisato whispered.

"Huh?" Shunsuke said as he got into their shared bed. Chisato blushed he didn't think Shunsuke had heard him.

"Everything is falling into place" Chisato repeated.

"I know, Even Riju seemed happy today, Happier than usual i thought it was just because I was moving in but it seems to be something else, I wonder if something happened between him and Kakeru last night" Shunsuke said wrapping his arms around Chisato as the smaller man snuggled into him.

"Hmm I think Kakeru proposed last night" Chisato said remembering Kakeru had asked his permission.

"Really? How do you know?" Shunsuke said wondering how his lover was so calm about it.

"Ohh he asked for my blessing yesterday before Riju's speech" Chisato said.

"And you let him?" Chisato nodded "Ohh Chisato-san I'm so proud of you, It seems you really are ready to accept them" Shunsuke said.

"Well all I want is for Riju to be happy and he seems to happy with Kakeru so who am I to stand in the way of my sons happiness? I mean if I can be happy then he should be able to as well" Chisato said.

Shunsuke smiled "You're right" Shunsuke said kissing his lover.

"Goodnight Shunsuke, I love you" Chisato said closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Chisato-san, I love you too" Shunsuke smiled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**done! I hade extreme writers block but my amazing and beautiful girlfriend helped me! so this chapter is dedicated to her. Withotu her i wouldn't even be into Yaoi. So love you baby 3 anyway review. two more chapters until the wedding.**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay guys it's the big chapter the wedding! Hope it did it justice. (This is exactly how i pictured my weeding but of course we are two girls instead of two boys)**

* * *

Chisato stared at himself in the full length mirror, Today was the day he was going to marry the love of his life. He was wearing a white shirt and white trousers, He had on a silvery white waistcoat and a silvery white tie. He was nervous to say the least.

"Papa are you ready?" Riju's voice came from the other side of the door

"Yeah" Chisato said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry papa, You love Shunsuke right?"

"Yeah"

"And you want to be with him forever, Right?"

"Of course"

"Then what are you so nervous about?" Riju said with a smile

"W-what if i trip or fall or something?" Chisato said worriedly

"You won't papa trust me" Riju smiled. Chisato smiled down at his only son before hugging him. Riju hugged back.

"Are you ready now" Riju said

"Yes let's go" Chisato smiled. Riju nodded and soon the two were standing, waiting to go down the aisle.

Since both Chisato and Shunsuke wanted Riju to be there best man they decided that they would have only one best man.

The music started playing and Riju walked in front of Chisato, He was wearing black trousers with a white shirt and a black waist coat. Shunsuke was standing at the alter waiting for them.

The wedding was outside in the summer's sun, It was in a nice garden with beautiful flowers planted everywhere, On either side they were about five benches all decorated with white and purple ribbons, Flower petals had been scattered all down the aisle. At the altar there was an arch with roses all around it. The theme colors were purple and white.

Shunsuke was standing at the alter watching Riju walk down the aisle, He was waiting on the love of his life to come down that aisle. He looked at his feet trying to ready himself. This is the day he had been waiting for ever since he was fourteen. So far everything had gone as planned and he couldn't be happier.

The music changed, To a nice classical tune, Everyone turned to the bottom of the aisle, Well the little people who were there. There was Riju, Kakeru, Chisato's brothers, Chisato's father and Shunsukes father.

Shunsuke looked up just in time to see Chisato start to walk down the aisle, His breath caught in his throat at how beautiful Chisato looked. No one was walking down the aisle with him, Chisato decided he didn't want anybody too. Chisato walked slowly in time with the slow music that was playing in the background.

All the guests were stunned, sure everyone knew Chisato was a beautiful man but the way he looked walking down the aisle was a totally different thing. He was positively glowing, The huge smile on his face just made him glow more, His hair looked golden under the sunlight and his white suit went well with his pale skin.

Finally Chisato got to the altar, His eyes met with Shunsuke's,happiness and love filled both pair of eyes. They only saw each other, Only the two of them existed in the world, All doubts and worry's that they might have had before had now gone.

"Shall we begin?" The minister said, Both Chisato and Shunsuke nooded.

"Very well, We are gathered here today to witness the marriage and love between Sakaki Shunsuke and Takatsukasa Chisato, How wonderful it is when two people find each other like these two have, Before we start I must ask is there anyone who know any reason why these two should not get married? speak now or forever hold your peace" Chisato looked around nervously, He knew his dad still didn't exactly approve of his and Shinsuke's relationship so he was scared his dad would speak up, fortunately no one spoke up.

"Very well we shall continue, The couple have written their own vows, So they will say those now" Shunsuke looked Chisato right in the eyes and took both of the blonds hands in his.

"Chisato-san, I love you so much, I love everything about you, Your personality, your looks, Even your bizarre theory's, You're the light in my life, I will never judge you and i accept you for who you are, I promise to always protect you and love you, I promise to defend you even if i know your wrong, To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing, I promise to kiss you whenever and wherewever you want but mostly I promise to always remind you of how perfectly imperfect you are, I'll love you forever Chisato-san and i can only hope you will love me forever as well" Shunsuke finished, Chisato had tears in his eyes and the guests except for Chisato's father- done a chorus of aww's. Chisato took a deep breath hoping his vows was as good as Shunsuke's.

"Shunsuke, You are the love of my life, You give me hope and comfort and always know what to do in even the worst situations, You put up with me even when I'm being an overprotective father or getting angry at something, I know i can always talk to you or tell you anything and you won't make fun of me, You're the one I'm meant to be with for the rest of my life I just know it, You are the most amazing person i have every met, I fell in love with your writing first then you, Who knew i would end up marrying the author of my favorite book series? Anyway I'm glad I'm marrying you and that I get to spend the rest of my life with you" Chisato said another chorus of aww's and nearly everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Now may we have the rings" Riju went into his suit pocket and pulled out the rings. He gave one to Shunsuke. "Now please place the ring on your partners finger" Shunsuke did as he was told. Chisato done the same to Shunsuke.

"Now Shunsuke do you take Chisato to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, To honor him and cherish him, To always be faithful till death do you part?"

"I do" Shunsuke replied

"And do you, Chisato take Shunsuke to be your hudband, do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, to always be faithful till death do you part?"

"I do" Chisato smiled

"Infront of all of these witnesses and myslef i now pronounce you married, You may now kiss each other" Shunsuke pulled Chisato close and kissed him, Chisato kissed back, They kissed passionately clinging to eachother as though if they let go the other would disappear. The finally broke apart and everyone cheered. The walked down the aisle hand in hand.

* * *

At the reception everyone was sitting eating the food that had been ordered, Riju stood up and tapped his glass and sttod up, Everyone went quiet.

"I'd like to make a toast to my papa and Shunsuke, I'm so happy that the two of you are finally married, Shunsuke I'm so happy you are part of our family now, I couldn't be happier, I love you both so much and i wish you both a life time of happiness, So to my papa and Shunsuke" Riju raised his glass and took a drink out of it, Everyone else followed.

Chisato got the fright of his life when his father stood up, 'please let it be good, please let it be good' Chisato thought. He grabbed Shunsuke's hand and squeezed it.

"Umm Well I'd like to start of by saying sorry...sorry to my son, I didn't approve of this relationship at first but now i see how inlove you two are, I am proud of you Chisato, You found someone to settle down with, To love and I hope you stay as happy as you are for the rest of your life" Chisato smiled at his father and gave him a hug.

Soon the party was in full swing, Riju and Kakeru were dancing in the middle of the floor.

"So, do you think you ought to tell your dad about our engagement?" Kakeru said

"Of course when he comes back from his honeymoon though, I don't wanna steal his thunder" Riju said

"I understand" Kakeru smiled and leaned down so he was at Riju's ear " So do i get to stay over while your dad and Shunsuke are in Hawaii?" Kakeru whisperd and licked Riju's ear lobe. Riju blushed bright red

"O-of course" Riju muttered quietly. Kakeru smirked

"You're so cute when you blush" Kakeru whispered, Riju blushed brighter red.

"W-well you're really sexy when you s-smirk" Riju stuttered Kakeru let out a small chuckle. The two just continued dancing.

"May I have the newly weds on the floor for the first dance" The Dj said. Shunsuke and Chisato got to the floor, Chisato put his hands on Shunsuke's shoulders and Shunsuke rested his on Chisato's waist. A slow english song started playing

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_  
_Is on your case_  
_I could offer you_  
_A warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows_  
_And the stars appear_  
_And there is no - one there_  
_To dry your tears_  
_I could hold you_  
_For a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

"This song explains exactly how i feel for you, Chisato-san" Shusuke whispered. Chisato blusshed and laid his head on Shunsuke's chest as they swayed to the music

_I know you_  
_Haven't made_  
_Your mind up yet_  
_But I would never_  
_Do you wrong_  
_I've known it_  
_From the moment_  
_That we met_  
_No doubt in my mind_  
_Where you belong_

_I'd go hungry_  
_I'd go black and blue_  
_I'd go crawling_  
_Down the avenue_  
_Know there's nothing_  
_That I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging_  
_On the rolling sea_  
_And on the highway of regret_  
_The winds of change_  
_Are blowing wild and free_  
_You ain't seen nothing_  
_Like me yet_

_I could make you happy_  
_Make your dreams come true_  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends_  
_Of the Earth for you_  
_To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love_

The song stopped but the two lovers just stared into each others eyes, They both leaned in and started a passionate kiss. Shunsuke slipped his tongue between Chisato's lips and Chisato massaged his tongue. They continued kissing until-

"Oi! Save it for the honeymoon" One of Chisato's brothers shouted. Chisato and Shunsuke jumped apart blushing. Another song started playing and Riju tapped his fathers shoulder. Chisato turned to see his son looking at him smiling sweetly.

"May I have this dance, Papa?" Riju said sweetly

"Of course" Chisato said. The two uke's swayed slightly to the music.

"So, congratulations" Chisato said smiling. Riju looked confused, Surely Chisato didn't know about his engagement.

"F-for what?"

"You're engagement" Chisato said smiling

"H-how-"

"Well Kakeru asked my permission to ask you and the fact you have a gold band on your left hand" Chisato said

"S-so your okay with it?" Riju said

"Yeah I am, I've been trying hard to accept you and Kakeru these past months and all I want is for you to be happy" Chisato said

"Thank you so much Papa" Riju said hugging Chisato, Chisato hugged back.

"No problem, Now I'm gonna find Shunsuke now" Chisato said, Riju smiled and went to find Kakeru.

Chisato and Shunsuke ended up dancing the whole night, Exchanging kisses the whole night and whispering sweet nothingings to each other. Finally it was two o'clock in the morning and everybody was heading home- because they were all too drunk. Chisato and Shunsuke decided against drinking to much as they wanted to remember as much as there wedding as possible.

When everyone went home Chisato and Shunsuke headed to the hotel they had rented out that night. As soon as the door was closed they were kissing and tearing each others cloths off stumbling over to the bed.

Chisato laid down on the soft bed pulling Shunsuke with him. Never breaking the kiss, both clad in only boxers.

"We're married" Chisato whispered

"That we are" Shunsuke whisperd back lowering Chisato's boxers. Shunsuke kissed Chisato's neck biting and sucking until he left a mark. Chisato moaned as Shunsuke kissed down his body, getting to the one bit that needed attention. Shunsuke sucked the organ making Chisato moan loudly. He sucked until Chisato spilled his load in Shunsuke's mouth. Soon Chisato was repaying the favour.

After that Shunsuke got the lube and coated his fingers. He pushed one into Chisato's entrance, Chisato moaned.

"Shunsuke, more" Shunsuke smirked and added another finger making Chisato moan louder. He made sure Chisato was all loosened before entering his older husband.

Chisato gasped in pain and pleasure. Shunsuke waited until Chisato got used to his length before he started moving. Both men were moaning in ecstasy during there lovemaking. Both men came with their husbands name leving there mouths

"That was wonderful" Chisato breathed

"Yeah" Shusnuke said slightly out of breath. Both men just looked at each other. They were married now. Joined together forever.

"So" Chisato started "Do you think we can break our record?" Chisato asked Shunsuke looked confused

"Record of what, Chisato-san?" Shunsuke asked

"Record of how many times we can do it in one night" Chisato said, Shunsuke just smiled.

" Yes, yes i think we can, Whats our record?" Shunsuke smirked

"about seven i think" Chisato said

"Ohh we can defiantly beat that" Shunsuke said kissing Chisato again

That night both men showed the other how much they loved each other, truly happy with their lives.

* * *

**DONE! Only one more chapter to go :D but fear not i have another story for this Yaoi maybe even a sequel. So please review and tell me what you think and if i did any good with the wedding. I based it off of my girlfriends sisters wedding which i went to last week :D had an awesome time.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**so this is how it ends**

**Disclaimer: i do ****not own Kirepapa if i did it would be more than 2 episodes**

* * *

*one year later*

"yeah, okay Riju, I can pick you up" Chisato said down the phone "Hmm? Oh Hana's fine she misses her big brother though...okay see you tomorrow at the airport, Have a safe flight" Chisato smiled as he hung up the phone.

It had been a year since he and Shunsuke had gotten married and life was perfect. Riju and Kakeru got married two weeks ago and were now on their honeymoon although they were coming home tomorrow. Their wedding was just a simple one but that's all Riju and Kakeru wanted. Of course Chisato was upset he had to let his son go but he managed to keep his emotions in control...until he got home and Shunsuke had to calm him down using a rather interesting method.

"Papa, Papa! Help Daddy's trying to tickle me!" A little five year old girl ran through and hid behind Chisato's leg to prevent Shunsuke from getting to her. Shunsuke ran through a minute later

"Hana-san where are you?" Shunsuke called pretending not to see his daughter. Chisato and Shunsuke had decided to adopt, They had adopted a beautiful little girl named Hana, She had blonde hair and big green eyes, Riju had been excited when they had mentioned to it to him, He couldn't wait to be a big brother. Hana and Riju got on great, Hana loved her big brother she would always cling to him whenever he visited and didn't let Kakeru get anywhere near him.

"Now, Now you two calm down, Dinner will be ready soon" Chisato said, Shunsuke smiled and leaned down to kiss his husband, He then picked his daughter up and kissed her forehead.

Hana giggled "I love you daddy, You too Papa" Hana said

"I love you too princess" Chisato said. Shunsuke set Hana down on a chair at the table and sat down himself. Soon dinner was ready and everyone was happy.

'Whover said happily ever after doesn't exist' Chisato thought 'Must have never experienced my life before'

So now we must leave our little family, To be a perfect little family and to get on with their perfect little lives.

So say goodbye to the slightly crazy family

* * *

**super short chapter but it's an epilogue so... revieew please and tell me what you though :) This story is now finished :D**


End file.
